No Strings Attached
by thatwritersdream
Summary: She didn't understand how it happened, it just did. One second she was stuttering just trying to speak to him and the next she was stuttering as he told her to bend over.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Yes, I am well aware the last thing I need to be doing is starting another fanfiction. I don't really expect this to turn into a popular story, but I love writing this type of stuff and I wanted to finally make a solid plot line off a mature content story.  
**_

 _ **I really hope you all enjoy this idea, and I would love to know if you'd like to read more of this story and this idea.**_

 _ **Also, in this story Marinette and Adrien are not yet Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nor does Adrien go to Collège Françoise Dupon as of yet, so Marinette has no clue who Adrien is yet either, which might seem confusing at first but it will become clear in later chapters. In this story, the character are also aged up to 18.**_

* * *

 **No Strings Attached**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Out of every single way she could expect this night to go, it was never this way. She had calculated every way this could end up, but she had misread the situation. Those green eyes that stared up at her with mock innocence, they were the eyes of the purest temptation to have walked on the earth just beckoning for her to touch.

Not that she was complaining.

No, Marinette wasn't about to complain, but she thought about his proposal that he voiced. The very one she put into his head in the first place. Yet she couldn't help but shiver as he leaned forward with a sly smile on his extremely soft and kissable looking lips.

"Well, Mademoiselle, what is your choice going to be?" Adrien coyly questioned, leaning back in his side of the booth with his arms crossed and a lazy grin on his face. For once he let his green eyes wonder, lingering purposely on Marinette's chest area.

"This stays just between you and me?" Marinette asked, needing to hear him say it out loud.

Adrien nodded. "Between us."

"No strings attached?"

"No strings attached Marinette, cat's honor."

It was then that Adrien saw Marinette's bluebell eyes darken as she glanced down at his lips. He knew his time was limited, and that the moment he got home Natalie would be on his case, but this was his chance to escape and be in control. It only helped that the girl in front of him knew him as just _Adrien_. Nothing more and nothing less.

He leaned forward then, catching her lips that tasted of mint chapstick on his own, pulling her up from her spot on the bed and pushing her back against the wall. Marinette proceeded to jump up, wrapping her legs around his waist as Adrien pushed against her harder on the wall.

"I don't know what to do," Marinette whispered breathlessly as Adrien kissed her jawline, tilting her head to allow him more access as he trailed down her neck.

"Don't think, just act," Adrien muttered huskily into her ear, tugging her earlobe with his teeth gently, eliciting a soft moan from the bluenette's lips.

Marinette became suddenly aware of Adrien, feeling him press something hard against her clothed core. She didn't think this one time, letting her body move against his as she pulled him closer into a hard kiss, swallowing the grunt that escaped his lips at her movements against his erection.

His hands tugged at her shirt, and not a second later did Marinette pull it over and tossed it to the floor. She didn't even have time to cover her body, which was her first reaction to the cold air nipping at her warm skin, only feeling her cheeks burn red as Adrien cupped her breasts and gave a squeeze, kissing her with his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. By now Marinette was sure she had a pool in between her legs.

Adrien, on the other hand, was excited, not embarrassed about a thing. He was a natural flirt and pervert but never acted out on it since it wouldn't be good publicity for his father. Yet now, confined between these four walls and between Marinette and himself, he could be exactly who he is.

"I can feel the heat pouring out of your core through your jeans, Marinette." Adrien sweltry purred, bucking his hips up against hers and watching Marinette's head roll back with a pleased groan leaving her swollen lips. He smirked. "I can only imagine your face as I enter your tight pussy." He licked his lips, feeling his pants tighten more at that thought.

"I need you in me." Marinette whimpered, the scene he just taunted her with playing over and over again in her head. " _Adrien_ ," Marinette demanded.

"You want me to skip the foreplay baby girl?" Adrien chuckled, not used to saying any pet names to a girl but found that he liked it more than saying her name. It set the mood more.

Yet Adrien was taken back at a low growling sound leaving Marinette's lips as she tugged at his shirt, pulling it off his head and wrapping her fingers in his blond locks. "I have this feeling in my stomach, like a knot." She tried so hard to keep her voice even. "I can feel myself throbbing at just the thought of you, so Adrien, yes, I want you to fucking fuck me."

It was Adrien's turn for his cheeks to burn a dark red at her boldness of words. He was having fun taunting her, liking this newfound freedom that existed just with Marinette and her bedroom at the moment. Yet he didn't expect Marinette to be so damn bold. It honestly turned him on.

"Jeans and underwear off," Adrien demanded, letting Marinette put her feet on the ground as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor, licking his lips as he watched Marinette with hungry eyes as she slowly undid her jeans.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _Yeah so this wasn't the longest piece of work I've done, but an idea of a storyline I would like to do. Please leave me a review for some feedback because that always makes me happy. Feedback helps me so much, so please please please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

 **In this story Marinette and Adrien are not yet Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nor does Adrien go to** **Collège Françoise Dupon as of yet. In this story, the character are also aged up to 18.**

 **This chapter also takes place before the last in the prologue and bleeds into present day (kinda). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **No Strings Attached**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Out of every single way she could expect this night to go, it was never this way. She had calculated every way this could end up, but she had misread the situation. Those green eyes that stared up at her with mock innocence, they were the eyes of the purest temptation to have walked on the earth just beckoning for her to touch.

Not that she was complaining.

No, Marinette wasn't about to complain, but she thought about his proposal that he voiced. The very one she put into his head in the first place. Yet she couldn't help but shiver as he leaned forward with a sly smile on his extremely soft and kissable looking lips.

"Well, Mademoiselle, what is your choice going to be?" Adrien coyly questioned, leaning back in his side of the booth with his arms crossed and a lazy grin on his face. For once he let his green eyes wonder, lingering purposely on Marinette's chest area.

"This stays just between you and me?" Marinette asked, needing to hear him say it out loud.

Adrien nodded. "Between us."

"No strings attached?"

"No strings attached Marinette, cat's honor."

* * *

 _ **Ninety Six Hours Earlier**_

Summer wasn't usually this boring, but Marinette found herself alone more often. Alya was gone for the summer, her family going to America for majority of the summer for a baking convention they were invited to vender in- which was a huge opportunity to make their bakery's name well known.

Which lead to the reason why Marinette stayed behind to watch over the bakery, running the store while her parents were away. It wasn't an easy job with three people working, much less one as Marinette had come to find out with her first rush alone. She woke up early to make the dough for the pastries to come out fresh exactly at six thirty in the morning just as Mr. Moreau came walking up to the entrance as she flipped the sign from closed to open.

It had been like that for the past couple of weeks, her mom calling every morning from California due to the nine hour difference between California and Paris- by then it would be mid afternoon for Marinette. It was only three days ago that Sabine asked her if she was okay running the shop alone for a few more weeks, probably a month and a half at most. Marinette had said it was fine, knowing her parents were traveling with the baking convention that was going through the United States and some parts of Canada- allowing her parents the one chance to work and travel.

That was her summer, working the bakery from five thirty in the morning until eight thirty at night. Completely uneventful besides her phone calls from her mother, Alya face timing from her family vacation in Mexico for a family reunion, and then Nino stopping by every now and then to play Marinette his new mixes- which he was getting good at. Marinette could see his progress, and she knew in time he would only grow better at his talent.

That was until she meet _him_.

That Monday morning was completely normal, going accordingly to the routine that Marinette had grown accustomed too. Mr. Moreau came in exactly at six thirty in the morning on the dot, exactly as Marinette turned the sign to open. The morning conversation was the same, ringing up his breakfast sandwich she had prepared beforehand and having it ready for him. Then it was slow for the next hour, the morning rush coming in at eight o'clock on the dot with Madame Willow.

After the morning rush, she cleaned the tables, counters and tables before the lunch rush. She had learned time management rather fast the first week opening and closing alone. Inventory was a breeze as well as ordering the ingredients. Marinette just didn't enjoy counting the register but had to do it.

The first time Marinette made contact with those green eyes was at 3:11 in the afternoon, they looked a bit sheepish as he slowly looked away from her. That was when she realized she had been intensely staring at him as she spaced out thinking about all the nothing she's done on her designs that laid forgotten on her bedroom desk.

"Sorry about that." Marinette muttered softly, offering a small smile as he looked over into the pastry case that held the fresh pastries on display from that morning. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

The blond male was the only one in the bakery at that moment, so Marinette patiently waited for him to order as she scanned his face instinctively. He seemed familiar but she wasn't sure where she'd seen him from before.

"You know if you wanted to, you could take a picture. It'll last longer." He stated, causing Marinette's cheeks to redden and a chuckle to escape his soft looking pink lips. "Sorry, that was a bit sassy."

"It's fine." Marinette tells him truthfully, perking up behind the register and giving him a genuine smile this time. "I need to stop staring, it's a bad habit for me." As well as being a stuttering mess around gorgeous boys, yeah that one was also a big one she needed to work on in the future if she ever wanted to date properly.

He only laughed this time, glancing over his shoulder a bit anxiously as if someone was about to come in at any moment. Which someone could, since it was an open bakery that was a little on the popular side.

"Do you mind if I get a croissant?" He asks her a little on the quiet side. Marinette actually had to strain to hear him.

Marinette nodded, already having the tongs at hand to pick the croissant up. "Would you like it warmed up?"

"Pardon?"

Marinette looked up at the genuinely confused green eyes, not being able to refrain the small giggle. "The croissant- would you like it warmed up? It's a little more softer than it already is, and personally I think it has more flavor warm than cool."

He smiled at her, and there was something about the blond's smile that was different than all the other smiles every other male had ever given her from the other side of the counter. It made Marinette smile back, taking the croissant and putting it in the little over to warm it for a few second, putting the warm pastry back into a to go bag.

"Here you go. The total is two dollars and fifty cents." Marinette punched the total into the register, ringing him up.

"You know, this whole time I was trying to find your name tag but I see now you don't have one." Green eyes says catching Marinette's attention. "Does a pretty girl like you have a name?" It was like he noticed exactly what he asked a moment after and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well I'd like to go by the name my parents gave me, Marinette." She laughed lightly, taking the two dollars and fifty cents even. "How about you? I'm sure a handsome boy like you has a name as well."

He chuckled, a light pink tint on his cheeks as he scratched behind his head a bit sheepishly. "It's Adrien."

Marinette merely smiled, a nice name for nice looking person. She was surprised that she could even flirt back with him, but it was nice- not being flustered and actually being at ease around someone her age. She knew it wouldn't last long, that she would stutter around him when her confidence wasn't up so dangerously like it was now. She was the clumsy type, always having her nose in her sketchbook constantly designing.

"Well Adrien, here's your croissant." She handed him the brown little take out bag with the initials of the bakery she designed herself for her parents. "I hope you have a good day."

Adrien nodded, taking the bag with his fingertips brushing against her hand. It was weird for him, because there was something about the bluenette that was different. She did know who he was or who his father was, and it honestly intrigued him. _She_ intrigued him.

"Do you think I can get your number?" The question slipped from his mouth before he even thought about it, and it seemed to catch them both by surprise. Quick to recover, Adrien sputtered out a cover up. "I mean if you don't want to, it's fine. I just don't have many friends and you seem like a nice girl-"

"Here." Marinette cut him off, printing out a blank receipt paper with a press of a button and grabbing a pen. "I would love to talk to you more. It's just no one really asked me for my number before. I scare them off from flirting with my bad stuttering habit." Marinette tells him absentmindedly, writing her cell number in perfect script on the receipt paper and sliding it over to him.

Adrien couldn't help the boyish grin that lit up on his face, kind of like a kid at Christmas seeing all the presents under the tree. If he was honest, Marinette was the only girl he asked for her number, even if it merely slipped out. There was something special about her, he already could tell.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing the limo circle around the bakery, Adrien knew it was time to dip out before Gorilla came in here and pulled him out. Giving Marinette one last smile, he took his croissant and the phone number. "I will text you sometime today. Until next time, Marinette."

"Until next time, Adrien." Marinette giggled, almost sounding like little bells to Adrien's ears that had him grinning again, and as he left another customer came in, hearing her greet them with such an amiable tone it melted his heart a bit more than he thought a girl ever could.

* * *

Adrien had stuck to his word about texting Marinette later that day, exactly later that night at seven p.m. Of course Marinette had been spaced out about replying, telling him she was cleaning up shop since she closed at eight thirty, and imagine her surprise when Adrien showed up later that night, about ten minutes past seven fifteen.

He stayed until eight thirty, even when Marinette invited him to stay longer. In that short time frame they talked, and if anyone looked through the window, they'd probably have thought they were good friends. It seemed that way. Marinette only ever gotten along with Nino, boy wise, of course there were the others in her class but they were either too absorbed with Chloe, or liked her ( _Nathaniel_ ).

Of course Marinette had nothing against Nathaniel, she just didn't see him the way he saw her. She told Alya this when her best friend tried to play matchmaker. Yet Adrien was something else, eliciting emotions from Marinette she wasn't too used to, not even with Nino.

For the next four days, Adrien texted her and they conversed almost all day. Except when he was doing photoshoots, which Marinette was blissfully ignorant of much to Adrien's delight. When he met her, he expected some freak out over his modeling status but she didn't even bring it up, like she didn't even know who he was. It made him feel like for once someone could get to know him for _him_.

He would also come in every morning for those next four days to get a croissant, stay for at least twenty minutes to chat before leaving only to come again an hour and a half before closing.

Adrien was the one thing new in Marinette's life she didn't tell anyone, curious to see where her newfound friendship would go. Even on the phone calls with Alya or the facetime calls with her parents, not once did she mention anything new in her life outside the bakery. Her parents expressed their apologies for taking so long, but in honest truth Marinette wasn't in a rush for her parents to come home. In fact she hoped it lasted a little longer.

Summer was only a few more weeks. Her parents would be home in less than a week and Alya would be back in two. Nino would be home any day now, and probably would come by to hang out. She was ready to see her friends or family, but she was a little scared Adrien would suddenly be gone. Like he was this part of her imagination she came up with because maybe she had been that lonely. Maybe at the end of the summer he would simply be gone. Even Adrien himself said he was homeschooled and had a strict father.

Yet on that fourth night Adrien came to the bakery at closing, he had been later than normal. He had come into the bakery, flipped the sign closed and looked at Marinette with a look she never seen in real life, and out of every single way she could expect this night to go, it was never this way. She had calculated every way this could end up, but she had misread the situation. Those green eyes that stared up at her with mock innocence, they were the eyes of the purest temptation to have walked on the earth just beckoning for her to touch.

Not that she was complaining.

No, Marinette wasn't about to complain, but she thought about his proposal that he voiced. The very one she put into his head in the first place earlier that day, even if it had been a teasing flirt that suddenly slipped from her lips. Yet Adrien had gotten curious and asked her if she ever actually had been _with_ someone.

" _No, I've never been with someone, nor have I slept with someone."_ Marinette had answered, and it was like answering one of the embrarrassing twenty questions someone asked when trying to figure you out.

Yet she couldn't help but shiver as he leaned forward with a sly smile on his extremely soft and kissable looking lips.

"Well, Mademoiselle, what is your choice going to be?" Adrien coyly questioned, leaning back in his side of the booth with his arms crossed and a lazy grin on his face. For once he let his green eyes wonder, lingering purposely on Marinette's chest area. He had proposed a question not even five minutes ago. _"Friends with benefits. Me and you, no one has to know."_

"This stays just between you and me?" Marinette asked, needing to hear him say it out loud.

Adrien nodded. "Between us."

"No strings attached?"

"No strings attached Marinette, cat's honor."

It was then that Adrien saw Marinette's bluebell eyes darken as she glanced down at his lips. He knew his time was limited, and that the moment he got home Natalie would be on his case, but this was his chance to escape and be in control. It only helped that the girl in front of him knew him as just Adrien. Soon enough they ended up upstairs in her room, some where remote and empty and where Adrien knew no one would actually find him.

He leaned forward then, catching her lips that tasted of mint chapstick in his own, pulling her up from her spot on the bed that she had sat at nervously, which he understood since he was somewhat nervous as well, and pushed her back against the wall. Marinette proceeded to jump up, wrapping her legs around his waist as Adrien pushed against her harder on the wall by instinct.

"I don't know what to do." Marinette whispered breathlessly as Adrien kissed her jawline, tilting her head to allow him more access as he trailed down her neck.

"Don't think, just act." Adrien muttered huskily into her ear, tugging her earlobe with his teeth gently, eliciting a soft moan from the bluenette's lips.

Marinette became suddenly aware of Adrien, feeling him press something hard against her clothed core. She didn't think, letting her body move against his as she pulled him closer into a hard kiss, swallowing the grunt that escaped his lips at her movements against his erection.

His hands tugged at her shirt, and not a second later did Marinette pull it over and tossed it to the floor. She didn't even have time to cover her body, only feeling her cheeks burn red as Adrien cupped her breasts and gave a squeeze, kissing her with his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. By now Marinette was sure she had a pool in between her legs.

Adrien on the other hand was excited, not embarrassed about a thing. He was a natural flirt and pervert, but never acted out on it since it wouldn't be good publicity for his father. Yet now, confined between these four walls and between Marinette and himself, he could be exactly who he is.

"I can feel the heat pouring out of your core through your jeans, Marinette." Adrien sweltry purred, bucking his hips up against hers and watching Marinette's head roll back with a pleased groan leaving her swollen lips. He smirked. "I can only imagine your face as I enter your tight pussy." He licked his lips, feeling his pants tighten more at that thought.

"I need you in me." Marinette whimpered, the scene he just taunted her with playing over and over again in her head. " _Adrien_." Marinette demanded.

"You want me to skip the foreplay babygirl?" Adrien chuckled, not used to saying any pet names to a girl but found that he liked it more than saying her name. It set the mood more.

Yet Adrien was taken back at a low growling sound leaving Marinette's lips as she tugged at his shirt, pulling it off his head and wrapping her fingers in his blond locks. "I have this feeling in my stomach, like a knot. I can feel myself throbbing at just the thought of you, so Adrien, yes, I want you to fuck me."

It was Adrien's turn for his cheeks to burn a dark red at her boldness of words. He was having fun taunting her, liking this newfound freedom that existed just with her at the moment. Yet he didn't expect Marinette to be so damn bold. It honestly turned him on.

"Pants and underwear off." Adrien demanded, letting Marinette put her feet on the ground as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor.

And that was how their rest of the summer went, even when her parents came home, when Alya and Nino came over. Marinette Dupain-Cheng learned to sneak around while Adrien Agreste learned to live a double life from his father and this girl who was different than all the others.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So yes, this has a bit of the prologue in it, but this chapter was the before story with bits and pieces of how the ending of them getting together came to be and how they met. Alya and the others will appear in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and Adrien's and Marinette's first interaction. Thank you for all the support so far.**

 **Please check out some of my other ML stories and review!**


End file.
